gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015 video game)
Dissidia Final Fantasy is a fighting game developed by Team Ninja and published by Square Enix in collaboration with Sony Computer Entertainment Japan, released on November 26th, 2015 for arcades across Japan, utilizing custom Arcade hardware based on Playstation 4 architecture. The game is a reboot of the popular Final Fantasy crossover fighter series of the same name. A mobile spin-off game, Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia, was released on February 1, 2017. Playable Characters * The Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy) * Garland (Final Fantasy) * Firion (Final Fantasy II) * The Emperor (Final Fantasy II) * The Onion Knight (Final Fantasy III) * Cecil Harvey (Final Fantasy IV) * Kain Highwind (Final Fantasy IV) * Bartz Klauser (Final Fantasy V) * Terra Branford (Final Fantasy VI) * Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy VI) * Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) * Squall Leonheart (Final Fantasy VIII) * Zidane Tribal (Final Fantasy IX) * Kuja (Final Fantasy IX) * Tidus (Final Fantasy X) * Shantotto (Final Fantasy XI) * Vaan (Final Fantasy XII) * Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) * Y'shtola (Final Fantasy XIV) * Ramza Beoulve (Final Fantasy Tactics) Gameplay As a primarily multiplayer-focused arcade release, the Dissidia reboot largely strips the customization and RPG elements to focus more on the fighting game aspects. The game is now set up in a 3v3 team format, with each player accompanied by two AI companions, with the ability to switch between direct control at will. Characters are now divided into four classes- Heavy types, which are tank-based heavy damage dealers, Speed types, which have faster mobility and high attack speeds, Shoot types, which are based on using magic to zone and trap enemies, and Unique types, for characters that are too unique to fit into the other three archetypes. Despite the sweeping changes in other regards, Dissidia's core gameplay is still rooted in the original PSP games style- characters fight with two different types of attacks; HP attacks and Brave attacks. As you perform bravery attacks, the target you are hitting loses points in their Bravery stat, while your own is increased- the higher your bravery, the more damage your HP attacks will deal. If a character's bravery reaches zero, they enter a Bravery Break, a mode where the opposing player sees a huge boost in their bravery, while the broken player is left extremely vulnerable. Characters have access to seven brave attacks- three ground attacks, three mid-air attacks, and a dash cancel- they also have access to one HP attack at a time, forcing players to choose between different load-outs to utilize other skills. In addition to each character's individual health bar, each party has its own health bar. This party health is decreased whenever a member of the party has its hit points brought to zero. When this new global health is fully depleted, the depleted party loses the match. There is also a new Summon Bar, which builds for the whole party over time as enemies are hit or crystals are absorbed, allowing for the team to utilize powerful summons from across the series to varying effects on the battlefield. The EX Mode feature from the original games return under the name EX Skills, of which players can equip two per character load-out. EX Skills are powerful, unique abilities that take many forms, from being powerful HP damaging attacks, to transformations that increase the damage of the players, or increases the utility of the players other spells, however they are noticeably weaker than the EX Modes from the original games, where they were often treated as near instant win conditions. Plot To be written. Development To be written. Reception To be written. Category:Fighting Category:Arcade Releases Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Playstation 4 Releases